injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Sinestro
Sinestro 'appears as a playable character in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Sinestro is the archenemy of the Green Lantern Corps. Biography Once a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro was expelled for his exceedingly draconian methods of preserving order in his sector. He acquired a yellow power ring, and went on to form his own Lantern Corps modelled in his image. Regime Sinestro was one of the few villains to willingly join Superman’s regime, as it resembled his own regime on his native planet, Korugar. In return for helping Superman establish his dictatorship, Superman has promised to help Sinestro with unknown goals. Injustice: Gods Among Us Normal Sinestro first appears alongside the group of villains assembled by Lex Luthor to occupy the Justice League while the Joker prepares to detonate a nuke in the center of Metropolis. He engages Green Lantern in aerial combat before being taken down like the rest. When several of the Justice League heroes are summoned to the alternate dimension by the Insurgency, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow encounter the Regime's Sinestro. He attacks them viciously, almost killing Arrow until Green Lantern intervenes. The two face off and Sinestro is beaten. Sinestro later fights alongside the members of the Regime in the Insurgency's attack Stryker's Island. After the battle, Regime Superman declares his intention to destroy Gotham and Metropolis to set an example. He orders Sinestro to rally their troops. Sinestro appears before the Regime soldiers, declaring their mission and preparing to publicly execute a group of soldiers who defied Superman's orders. However, the newly defected Flash disarms the soldiers and confronts Sinestro. Their battle quickly moves to Wayne Manor and Sinestro is defeated by the Flash, who then builds a tower of bricks around Sinestro to prevent him from escaping. However, Sinestro returns to take part in the Regime's attack on Gotham City. He fights viciously hand to hand against Green Lantern above the streets. After witnessing Black Adam's defeat at the hands of the other world's Superman, Sinestro attacks and seemingly kills him. However, Superman is shown to have survived and forces Sinestro to surrender by removing his power ring, convincing Yellow Lantern to stand down. In the epilogue, Sinestro and Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan are shown standing trial on Oa. Powers and Abilities *Tremendous willpower *Power ring is one of the most powerful weapons *Ring can create any construct Sinestro imagines *Flight Intro/Outro Intro: Sinestro's ring is seen flashing inside his Power Battery. He then pulls out the ring, clenches his fist and declares, "You will know the meaning of fear." He proceeds to face his opponent with a full charge. Outro: Sinestro proclaims "You will submit!" he then entraps his opponant in a spiked construct, holding them into the air helpless. He then crosses his arms and displays his power ring proudly. Gameplay Character Trait '''Become Your Fears: Holding the character trait button will charge up Sinestro's Fear meter. Pressing the character trait button while this construct is active will fire a small blast of concentrated energy at the opponent's location. Sinestro can use this 3x before the fear construct's energy breaks up and it dissipates. Move List Basic Attacks: *Ascending Construct *Ring Hammerfist *Descending Smash *Comet Kick *Low Axe Swing *Smashing Fist *Thrashing Hammer Fist *Downward Slice Combo Attacks: *Zero Compassion *In Blackest Day *Power Burn Special Moves: *Fear Blast *Death From Above *Impact Event * Arachnid Sting *Air Axe of Terror *Final Shackles Super Move 'Sinestro's Might: '''Sinestro creates a portal to outer space and drags his enemy through it. He then makes two asteroids smash into his enemy, then he sends his opponent back to earth with a laser cannon. Ending When Superman's One Earth regime proved to be a failure similar to his at Korugar, Sinestro retreated to deep space to ruminate on its demise. Fear had long seemed the most powerful of the emotions with which to bring order to the universe. Yet it had not been enough. Desperate, Sinestro hurled the might of the Sinestro Corps against The Life Entity, keeper of the White Power Battery. Ultimately victorious, Sinestro now wielded the power of a White Lantern. No adversary could possibly withstand him. The light of the Green Lantern Corps would be the first he would extinguish. Costumes Default Sinestro wears a black bodysuit with yellow stripes on his hips. He has a spiked pattern of yellow on his chest with the Sinestro Corps signia on his chest. He wears yellow padding on his shoulders and yellow gauntlets on his forearms. The gauntlets have glowing orbs on them. He wears his Sinestro Corps ring on his left hand. He also wears yellow boots. Regime Sinestro now wears a modified bodysuit that remains black and yellow. The pattern on his chest has spikes that stick out of his shoulders. He's added a helmet and has removed the spheres from his left arm as well. Quotes *"The One Earth goverment is similar to the one I established on Korugar, an alliance was logical" - To Hal Jordan in response to asking his reasoning of allying with Superman. *"Looks like he wasn't so "Super" after all" - After clobbering Superman with a mallet. *"You will die screaming!" -Clash with any character *"You fight with a toy." -Clash with Green Arrow *"Quite pathetic, Green Arrow." -Clash with Green Arrow *"You're done, Green Arrow!" -Clash with Green Arrow *"Human scum!" -Clash with Green Lantern *"I'm here, Jordan!" -Clash with Green Lantern. *"One of my few mistakes." -Clash with Green Lantern. *"You will know the meaning of fear." -Intro Quote *"Annoying little nut!" -Clash with Green Arrow Trivia *Sinestro was confirmed playable alongside Hawkgirl in the fourth week of Injustice Battle Arena. *Troy Baker previously voiced Sinestro in ''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. *Sinestro was first hinted at in the game's story mode trailer, when Green Lantern was seen in a Sinestro Corps outfit. *Sinestro is commonly seen with his ring on his left hand, a play on the fact his name is derived from sinister, which in latin means 'left'. *His Super Move, "Sinestro's Might" is a reference to a line of the oath that he and his corps speak while recharging their lanterns. Gallery SinestroCardiOS.png Sinestro alternate.jpg GLvSinestroIos.jpg SinestroAvatarCostume.png 468px-Sinestrolg.jpg Sinestro 16.jpg Sinestro 15.jpg Sinestro 14.jpg Sinestro 13.jpg Sinestro 12.jpg Sinestro 11.jpg Sinestro 10.jpg Sinestro 9.jpg Sinestro 8.jpg Sinestro 7.jpg Sinestro 6.jpg Sinestro 5.jpg Sinestro 4.jpg Sinestro 3.jpg Sinestro 2.jpg Sinestro 1.jpg Superman vs Sinestro.jpg Sinestro Supermove.jpg Sinestro injustice.png Sinestro.png Alternate Injustice Costumes.jpg|Sinestro's blue costume (right) Sinestro Concept's 1.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro Concept's 3.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro Concept's 4.jpg|Concept Art Sinestro Concept's 2.jpg|Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Ring Wielders Category:Korugan Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Bosses Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters